


The Bitterweet Taste of Love

by Holfrisky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Unrequited Love, Wedding Fluff, dreamnotfound, fundywastaken, movie date, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holfrisky/pseuds/Holfrisky
Summary: For years, Dream had teased his best friend Georgenotfound in a flirtatious way. Although George didn't know so, Dream meant most of what he said to George...One day, a new character in Dream's life appeared and veered his life away from his intended path, changing his life for (possibly!) the better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenotfound/Ninja
Comments: 18
Kudos: 237





	The Bitterweet Taste of Love

NOTE: I am not shipping any of these people in real life, and I will not try to push these ships in the ccs' faces. If any one of the creators release something against shipping them, I will take this story down.

It was a bright and sunny Minecraft day as the two famous Youtubers, Dream and Georgenotfound, began to prepare to record their next "Minecraft But..." video. This time, George and Dream were using a distracting texture pack to try and beat the Ender Dragon. Dream was being his usual self: casually flirting and joking with George. George would always try and ignore Dream's antics, but sometimes he'd go red from the teasing.

At one point, George was at the brink of death in the Nether. He and Dream were trying to scour the land for a fortress, but a ghast decided to foil their plans. At this moment, Dream took the tantalizing chance to say to George "I'll give you my last golden apple if you tell me you love me~", but George pushed him away, face as red as a tomato. He managed to survive on the food he had left, but he was a bit angry at Dream for saying that to him.

Through the rest of the search and through the blaze killing, Dream kept saying he loved George and asked him to say he loved him back, all while doing especially well in Minecraft. Eventually, they beat the Ender Dragon together and beat the challenge, and Dream stopped the recording to sit and take a breather with George.

Times like these were quite usual. For years, Dream would always try to fluster George with a   
coy remark or a flirty remark, and George would pretend not to hear it or laugh it off. However, things weren't quite as they seemed.

To George, Dream didn't mean most of what he said. He thought that Dream was just trying to joke around and fluster him, but that was only partly true. In fact, Dream was quite sincere about loving George. He might not show it in the most usual way, but most of what he said weren't jokes...At least after a while. When Dream and George just started playing Minecraft together, Dream's flirtatious jokes were really just trying to get on George's nerves, but after time Dream had truly fallen for George.

To most of Dream's viewers, Dream hadn't changed at all over the years. But on the other side of the screen, Dream had started to lose hope. He had no proof that George liked him back, not even a hint. But, what Dream didn't see was that George had fallen for him soon after they started playing Minecraft with each other. The reason George concealed these feelings was because he figured that he'd find out that Dream was pulling his leg the whole time, and he didn't actually love him. The more George denied and stalled his love, the more Dream lost hope...

Then, an eventful day bore its fruit.

With one question, the path of both Dream and George's future skidded off its original path.

"Dream, would you like to watch Treasure Planet with me?" A sly and enthusiastic little fox named Fundy had jumped into the picture.

At first, Dream chuckled and said no, taking the whole date as a big joke. But as Fundy kept passionately asking him, he decided to humor this date and give the little fox a chance. George learned of this date a little too late, and wasn’t able to interfere before the date had already taken way. Later on, he would wish that he knew about this date earlier to tell Dream his true feelings and change the inevitable future.

As Dream stepped into the Thaitanic with a curious expression, Fundy welcomed him with open paws and a wide smile that showed his little canine teeth. Dream smelled a delicious aroma of freshly cooked food and heard the light clanking of plates in the kitchen, but the entire restaurant was empty in terms of guests. Fundy led Dream to a seat in the empty restaurant, and rushed into the kitchen to grab food. As Dream looked around, he heard a rush of paws running around in the kitchen’s general direction. He never thought someone would put so much effort into making him happy, and that started to change his mindset about this sudden date. When Fundy returned with exquisite food, drinks, and a music disc, Dream could see that his ecstatic grin was still as broad as it was before. Dream smiled back, trying to seem as enthusiastic as Fundy.

The date proceeded well, but there was a little flustered moment. At one point in the date, while Dream was being all impressed about Fundy’s efforts to please him, Fundy called Dream “babe”. At that moment, Dream was shocked. He went red, and so did Fundy, realizing what he said a little too late. He fumbled with his tail for a bit, and they continued like nothing happened. They navigated to a small but cozy theatre to watch Treasure Planet. While they watched the movie, they both laughed at the perfect parts, and at a part of the movie that was sort of scary, Fundy hid behind his tail as Dream laughed at him. By the end of the movie, they both had a happy smile plastered on their faces.

The movie ended, and they both clapped with enthusiasm, so much so that Dream’s mask slipped off his face. Fundy told Dream in a triumphant tone "I told you it was good! I told you!" and Dream laughed, letting himself lose to Fundy's charm. He was falling for Fundy, and he couldn’t deny it, not one bit.

Caught up in the action, Fundy grabbed Dream into a kiss. Dream lurched over as Fundy was so short, and almost toppled over in shock. Dream was surprised at first, but he didn’t retreat and the kiss lasted a couple seconds, Fundy’s little furry snout against Dream’s lips. Fundy and Dream were both completely red after it and Dream was still a little shocked from the speed of the situation.

The date ended, and both Dream and Fundy had had a blast, a spectacular date they'd remember for the rest of their lives. Fundy asked a little bashfully, as if he was questioning Dream’s thoughts about him, if they could have more dates together. Dream smiled and said “How could I reject such an offer?”

Thus, days, weeks, and even months passed.

Time went by in a blur, all while Dream and Fundy were enjoying themselves greatly. After a month or two, George knew what he had to do.

Dream hadn't been paying much attention to him, and he was starting to become a little upset. He regretted not telling Dream how he'd felt ages ago. He invited Dream to a flower field in an especially nice Minecraft World.

Dream looked a little confused, but it seemed he was attentively listening to what George was about to say. George took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Dream, I've liked you all this time. I know I didn't show it, and even denied it, but I did like you ever since you first started flirting with me."

Dream was a bit surprised by this. He didn't expect this at all, and now he started to feel a bit conflicted.  
Dream knew that he loved George dearly, but did he love him more than Fundy? That, he knew. Although George was a great person and he and Dream were great friends, Fundy gave Dream what he truly wanted: passionate attention and love. George never wanted to admit he liked Dream, and that led to the downfall of Dream's intense love for George.

He spoke exactly what he was thinking:

"I'm so sorry, George. I do like you too, but Fundy's enthusiasm won me over." He was distraught but he knew what had to be done. He couldn't deny what he was thinking like George had done for all those years. Time dragged on, feeling slower than usual.

On a fateful day quite like the first day written in this story, Fundy and Dream were playing Minecraft together. Fundy took Dream's hand and ran to an open, sunny plain. He sat down and invited Dream to sit as well. He fumbled in his inventory, taking out an item.

He held a beautiful bouquet with the colors of the rainbow and asked

"Will you be my boyfriend? We've been dating for a bit and I love you lots!"

From this, Dream lifted the weights off his shoulders and George left his mind. They still played together a bit, but Dream halted his flirty remarks.

However, George wasn't the same. Every time they played together, he wondered what his life would be like if he only expressed his love with as much joy as Fundy.

He tried to be with a fiery girl named Minx, but his sad and wistful demeanor led their relationship to the depths and George was left at bedrock...alone.

While Dream and Fundy's lives were quite a lovely stroll in the park, George's life started to become a treacherous race through a ravine. He only fell more and his hopes were falling as well. Sometimes, Sapnap would try to help him up and console him, but he was too far down to be saved.

After many more months, George was slowly rising from the depths, Like what Dream had done months ago, he began to enjoy life more and almost completely forgot about the mess with Dream and Fundy. He started to gain more confidence, and spent a lot of time playing games with his friends and Dream.

Now, Dream was preparing for something he had been excited to do for a while. He brought out a handful of gold ingots and two lovely diamonds. He put them down on an anvil and got to work, putting on his mask over his entire face and keeping his hood on to reduce chances of being hurt.

After a couple hours, he was ready. He told Fundy he wanted to record a challenge video with him, and brought him to a pre-prepared Minecraft world. Fundy was a little confused, and asked why he wasn't recording this video with George, which he replied

"I need some video variety, right? Plus, who else could I add to my video that is anywhere as good as you?"

While Fundy was gathering his surroundings to wait for Dream to get ready to record, Dream sneakily took the rings he had prepared earlier out of his pockets. He kneeled down, although even when on one knee he was still around the same height as Fundy. He asked with a bit of nervous confidence

"Fundy, will you marry me?" Both Fundy's front paws covered his snout, and his tail was wagging furiously.

Fundy was speechless, but he nodded and eventually he yelled "Yes!" like he had won against Technoblade in a 1v1 pvp battle. Dream let out a big grin and they kissed under the bright square sun. Nothing could bring their hopes down now; they were the happiest people on the face of the Earth.

Dream slipped the bright ring which gleamed in the sunlight onto Fundy's tiny, furry paw. He completely removed his mask and smiled with the brightness of the sun at his soon-to-be husband.

On the days before the wedding, Dream and Fundy prepared like they had never prepared before. Decorations, food, guests, anything they could think of. Fundy was quite busy giving out invites to the wedding, to all their friends and family. Drista, Sapnap, Will, Tommy, George…

Talking about George, when he received the invite, repressed memories rushed over him like a tsunami over a long built city. Emotions crashed over him like a wave, and tears flowed down his face. He cried for a while, part joy, part utter sadness, and a portion of regret. The many mixed emotions were whisked into a single emotion: rage. He clenched the well decorated invite in his palm, and left the room to try and calm down.

Days passed, and the wedding day began. Dream and Fundy had their best friends and family to help them prepare away from each other. Drista and Sapnap fussed about Dream's suit and tried to make his mask look less dirty. At some point, they snuck his mask out for another one with exquisite decorations and patterns. Meanwhile with Fundy, his father Will was busy sobbing about his "little fluffy foxy cheeks growing up and being a big boy" while Tommy and Tubbo struggled to get his fluffy tail to cooperate with his suit and getting his back paws into his shoes.

Niki was in charge of the tall, 3 tiered wedding cake. She struggled to get it moved to the main room, but luckily nothing awry happened and the cake was safe. The wedding cake was a light minty green with a peachy orange. The top was adorned with a tiny Fundy and Dream statue, and the sides were adorned with lovely patterns.

Then, the wedding began. Tubbo laid flower petals on the ground as Dream walked the aisle. Eret was at the end with the vows, and Dream waited at the end nervously for Fundy. Finally, Fundy came walking in with his brown suit, arms intertwined with his still sobbing father.

George was sitting in the crowd, his eyes hidden behind his glasses. He wished he was the one walking down the aisle at that moment. But that wouldn't happen, would it? George didn't have the guts or the heart to ruin Dream's special day, so he sat in the back as silent tears rushed down his face.

Fundy reached the end of the aisle, and looked up at Dream with love filled eyes and a with a smile as broad as the rising sun, and Dream looked back with almost the same expression. Eret began to read the vows as the audience looked on in general happiness.

As Eret finished reading, he looked up to ask if they wanted to become husband and husband. In unison, both Dream and Fundy replied "I do.", and Dream slid the golden ring onto Fundy's right paw, Fundy doing the same with Dream. Then, Eret said with a slight smirk "You may now kiss the groom." On cue, Dream swiftly picked up Fundy and they kissed with beautiful bliss.

The guests stood up and clapped enthusiastically, Will bawling into Tommy's shoulder as Tommy looked at him in disgust.  
After the ceremony, it was time to cut the cake. Dream held Fundy's paw as they cut the gorgeous cake, and watched as the cake's insides showed little pink hearts in the middle of each slice. As carefully as a surgeon or a paleontologist, they removed each slice of the green and orange cake with great care.

As everyone enjoyed the luscious cake and the great appetizers cooked up by Fundy himself, George was in a corner trying to find his colorblind glasses to see the cake's colors. As he fumbled through his inventory, someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up, half expecting it to be Dream...but it wasn't.

A face that was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time smiled at him.

"Uh, hello! You're the vice president of L'manburg right? Um... May I pwease hwave a wittle vwisa, just for mee?"

George was shocked, but a smile that he hadn't shown for months creeped across his face. "I'll think about it, what's your name?"

He laughed. "I'm Ninja! I just moved to the Dream SMP a bit ago." Like a lightbulb in George's head, he realized who this charming but odd person was.

George gave in with a small laugh, and signed a visa for Ninja. "Care to meet again soon?" He asked, with a sort of hopeful tone. Ninja was walking away with the visa, but replied

"Of course! You sound like a fun guy, George. Oh wait, Tommy told me to call you Gogy, should I call you that?"

George went red and strongly declined, although in his mind he kind of liked the way Ninja said "Gogy".

The wedding ended with everyone happy and fulfilled. A new beginning was promised to George, and a beautiful new life for Fundy and Dream.

The End... for now!


End file.
